ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Laugh (John Smith 10)
Story A Droid command station is floating by a nearby planet. Inside, Droids are going around, operating the station, and going about their daily lives. In the core is the engine of the station. Suddenly, the door leading into the room is blown off, and the Droids turn to look. John and six clones storm the room, the clones firing cannons, easily destroying all the Droids. Clone: Room clear! John: Nice. Now, for the engine. (John transforms) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! (Jury Rigg runs up to the control panel, and tears through it at a blinding speed. He then gets inside, and starts reconnecting wires.) Computer: Self Destruct sequence initiated. Self Destruct in 60 seconds. (Jury Rigg jumps out.) Jury Rigg: GO, GO, GO! The clones run out of the room, and Jury Rigg follows, shifting to Upgrade. They make it to a wide open room, and Upgrade turns into his battleship form. He takes to the air, and opens a hatch. He scoops up the clone forces, and blasts his way out of the station. They fly off, and the station explodes. The clones cheer, as Upgrade flies back to the flag ship. They go into the hanger, lets the clones out, and reverts. Clone 1: And the General gives us another victory. John: Please. This mission would’ve been hopeless without you guys. Clone 2: You say that, but if you desired, you could defeat the Separatists all on your own. Even now, you do most of the work, which leads to very few casualties. Clone 3: This mission had no casualties in itself. Let’s cheer for the General! (The entire room of clones releases a cheer, and John raises his arms, signaling them to quiet down. Then, Cody walks in.) John: Commander. Cody: General. You’ve got a call from Magister Brago. John: Brago? Has something happened on Earth? Cody: Not sure, but he says that he wishes to speak with you. John: On my way up. (John makes his way to the bridge, where he activates the phone call. Brago’s hologram appears.) Brago. It’s been a while. Brago: Too long. Either way, this isn’t a social call. John: It’s always business with you. What’s up? Brago: Recently, there was Separatist activity here on Earth. It was led by a clown named Zombozo. John: You’re kidding. Brago: I wish I was. But he’s a powerful manipulator. As a human, the people here were willing to listen to his views, and on how joining the Separatists would benefit them for protection from alien invasions. An entire city was bent on his will after his speech. John: I assume you defeated him. Brago: Yeah, but he escaped. That’s why I’m calling. To warn you. He was able to talk Xylene and Andreas out of fighting, and even I had some difficulty resisting his words. Be careful. I’m sure Earth was only his first stop. A negotiator that can convince a planet to switch sides, is dangerous. John: Got it. Thanks for the heads up. Brago: Be careful. (The transmission ends, the hologram disappearing. Then, the communicator beeps again, and they receive an audio message.) Clone: I’m clone unit AG-4531. I’m stationed on the planet of Hathor. We need immediate assistance down here, and, no, NO! (A clown is heard in the background laughing, and the transmission ends.) John: Hathor? Weren’t we just there? Cody: Yes sir. That’s the planet that we liberated when you went to Terraexcava. John: Alright, turn around. We’re heading back to Hathor. Get me Tack and Ahsoka, and prepare a strike force. Cody: Yes sir! (The fleet turns around, heading back towards Hathor. End Scene It’s nighttime on the planet of Hathor, and there is a camp near the base of a mountain. At the camp, there were several posts, with clones tied to them. They had no helmets, and their faces looked all depressed. In the middle of the camp stands a clown wearing a grayish vest and pants. He has a gray and black striped shirt, and a top hat. His skin is white, hair is red, and he has a big black nose. With him, are three others, two guys and a girl. The first guy is big and muscular, with light green skin. His hair is on his forehead, and is shaped like a toenail. The girl is wearing a black one piece suit. Her skin is light green, and she has long orange hair, with iron balls attached to the ends of them. The other guy is bald, and his face looks like a zombie. He has light green skin, and his mouth is wider than normal, with rotting teeth in it. Clown: Thumbskull, Frightwig, Acid Breath. I must say that I’m impressed with your performance today. Acid Breath: Thank you, Zombozo. (Zombozo turns back to the clone captives.) Zombozo: Do you ever wish that someone will praise you like that? That someone actually cares enough about your existence to rescue you? Well, forget that. Always remember that you were made to be disposable, and that no one cares if you live or die. (Then, a wolf howl can be heard, surprisingly close. Acid Breath, Frightwig, and Thumbskull tense up, as if scared.) Oh relax. I’m sure it’s just some reinforcements. Clone 1: So we are coming to be saved! Clone 2: Ha! In your face, clown! (Then, Wolf Bane, Tack, Ahsoka, Cody and a small group of clones come out of the forest, pointing their weapons at them.) Wolf Bane: So you must be Zombozo. I’ve got to say, you’re a lot less scary than I thought you’d be. Zombozo: And you must be the famous John Smith. The hero that helps others only when it suits his needs. Wolf Bane: What? Tack: Stand down clown, if you don’t want to get defeated. Zombozo: Tsk, tsk. Friends, clones, lend me your ears! I don’t desire this fight, just as you probably don’t as well. We’re all flesh and blood creatures, creatures that die so easily. Fighting causes pain and suffering, and no one wants that. This whole war, (as he raises his arms over his head) is simply because one side won’t listen to the other. If you want this war to end, all you have to do is drop your weapons. If the soldiers on both sides refuse to fight, then there can be no war. Clone 1: That makes sense. Clone 2: It really does. Tack: I’m not sure, but it feels like he’s right. Ahsoka: Maybe we should stop fighting, General. I mean, it’s not like we’re getting anywhere. Wolf Bane: Guys! The other side is made of robots. They aren’t going to listen to reason, only their programing. If we drop our weapons now, then we will lose. We must fight, and save our captured brothers! (The words have no affect, as everyone lowers their weapons.) Zombozo: Good. Now, in order to further help to get negotiations going, you shall act like our hostages, to force your power hungry leaders to listen. Guys, tie them up. (Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull move forward, holding rope. Wolf Bane gets in front of them.) Wolf Bane: I see through your trick, and I won’t go down without a fight. Acid Breath opens his mouth, releasing a powerful acid breath attack. Wolf Bane uses his sonic howl, which distorts the breath, and hits Acid Breath, knocking him down. Frightwig swings her head, attacking Wolf Bane with the iron balls on her head. Wolf Bane raises his arm, allowing the hair to wrap around it. He then pulls her in, and kicks her away. Thumbskull charges in last, and delivers a strong punch. However, Wolf Bane is barely pushed back, and he punches back, sending Thumbskull flying. Wolf Bane approaches Zombozo. Wolf Bane: It’s over. Zombozo: Please. Stop the charade. You only care about these clones to have soldiers fighting for you. You are victorious in many battles, yet I’m sure that you lose thousands of clones in the process. Wolf Bane: My unit has the lowest casualty rate. Clone 1: Not true! (Wolf Bane turns.) We lost thousands when one of our mother ships was destroyed, while you were nowhere in sight! Clone 3: You could’ve saved them, but you chose not to! Clone 4: Murderer! (The clones start yelling at Wolf Bane, him being confused and ashamed.) Wolf Bane: Looks like I have to shut you up to convince these guys otherwise. Wolf Bane turns into Mummy Dusk, and extends his bandages. He wraps them around Zombozo. Zombozo: Hm, interesting. Prepare to die. Mummy Dusk wraps his bandages around Zombozo’s mouth, preventing him from talking. He then pulls him in, and goes to punch him. Zombozo’s arm extends, breaking out, and he tears himself free, dodging the punch. He then extends the arm, and grabs Mummy Dusk’s face. Zombozo then snaps his fingers with his other hand, and Mummy Dusk explodes into confetti. Ahsoka: John! (Ahsoka runs forward, dropping to her knees, confetti landing on her.) Zombozo: Hahahahaha! Now, your general, is dead! All your lives have no meaning now, except to end this war by my terms. Ahsoka: (Dully, as if in a trance.) And what do you want us to do, sir? Zombozo: Set up more posts, and tie your men to them. One of mine will tie you up afterwards. Ahsoka: Yes sir. End Scene A big balloon is anchored to the ground on the other side of the mountain. Then, it explodes, and Mummy Dusk falls to the ground, reverting. John: Darn it! Brago was right, and I underestimated him. He was able to talk all my soldiers into surrendering. If I don’t catch him now, then this will spell disaster for the Republic. (John then looks quizingly at his surroundings.) Where am I? And how far away from the camp am I? John turns into Eye Guy, and raises his arms. All the eyes on his body travel up to his hands, which release energy beams that form into the big eye. It looks at the mountain, and he can see through it, and he finds the camp on the other side. Eye Guy: Did he really think he’d get rid of me that easily? He’ll tell them that I’m dead. Time to give them a scare. End Scene Tack, Ahsoka, and all the clones are tied to their own posts. Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull have all recovered from their beatings. Zombozo: See? It’s just like I said. Even the greatest hero of the Plumbers is unable to resist me. He should be dead, but if he hasn’t, he has abandoned you, seeing that this is a lost cause. I mean, why would he come back for soldiers who betrayed his trust? Clone 3: We did lass out at him. Cody: He’ll probably think we hated him. Ahsoka: He isn’t coming for us. He’s going to move on. Tack: Lies! Everything you’re saying is a lie! (Everyone turns to face Tack.) I know John. He’s not the kind of person to leave his comrades behind. I don’t care what you say, John will come back and kick your butt! Cody: But sir, Tack: Did John die when he accidentally set that reactor off? Did John admit defeat against that ghost king? No! He fought on, to protect everyone! He always pulls through, and he will today! Zombozo: Nonsense! He has lost the will to save you, and he ran off scared! Ghostfreak: You’re the one who’s about to run off scared. (Zombozo jumps in fright, and Ghostfreak turns visible, punching Zombozo in the face. Zombozo flies back, landing on his back.) Tack: John! (The clones cheer for his appearance.) Clone 2: Sorry we doubted you! Clone 5: We knew you’d come back! Cody: My apologies, General. I should’ve known better. Ghostfreak: We’ll discuss that later. (Ghostfreak uses his claws, and cuts the ropes off Tack.) Nice job there, standing up to him. Free the others. I’ll handle the freak show. Tack: Yes sir! (Tack begins working to free Ahsoka.) Zombozo: (Getting up.) So you came back. I thought you’d just give up. No matter. We shall win. Ghostfreak: Are you sure? (Ghostfreak peels back his second skin, revealing his true form. The four villains gasp and scream in horror, as they try to retreat. Ghostfreak raises his arm, and they all start floating in the air. Ghostfreak then extends his tentacles, grabbing the four of them, repeatedly slamming them into the ground.) Ha! How’s this feel? (The four were out cold.) Good enough. End Scene Zombozo was muzzled, chained to a slab, in a straight-jacket, and his mouth was glued shut, in order to ensure he doesn’t convince anyone to free him. Cody takes him away. Ahsoka: Do you think the Plumbers will be able to get any information about the Separatists from him? John: Probably not. Though I wish them luck. Ahsoka: Listen, General, I’m sorry about failing like that. I just, was caught in his words. John: No problem. I had some difficulty resisting myself. Many of the things he said were true, but one thing was a lie. I’d never abandon my comrades. (Ahsoka smiles, as they prepare to leave.) Characters *John Smith *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *clone forces Villains *Zombozo (main villain) *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Battle Droids Aliens *Jury Rigg *Upgrade *Wolf Bane *Mummy Dusk *Eye Guy *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) Trivia *Zombozo is the first human from Earth to join the Separatists. *It's revealed that John's unit suffers very few casuaties. *The majority of the aliens used are monsterous or scary in appearance. Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc